Surface mount resistors are widely utilized in electronic devices. One common type of surface mount resistor is the metal strip resistor. A surface mount metal strip resistor may have a value that ranges between 100 micro-Ohms (μΩ) and 10 Ohms (Ω). One exemplary, but non-limiting, use of low ohmic value surface mount metal strips resistors is in current sensing applications. In such applications, the ohmic value of the resistor needs exhibit a relatively precise value.
Conventional techniques for manufacturing surface mount metal strip resistors with relatively precise ohmic values typically suffer from low material utilization, complex manufacturing processes, and the like. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved manufacturing techniques for surface mount metal strip resistors exhibiting a relatively tight tolerance in their ohmic value.